Green eyes
by freakinghilarious
Summary: Sakura and Sauske were best friends. then highschool started and they started drifting apart. Sakura doesn't notice but Sauske does. he is willing to do anything to get her back. and that's when he starts to relize he has feelings for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Friends and foe's**

**A/N hey so this is a Sauske sakura fic. Sorry if there r mistakes in here I tried my best ya know… I also wanted to say that I hate Karin…. Had to say it srry. I hope you like it so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto…. Im working on it tho so if yu hear tht the guy retired keep me in mind thanks now you can enjoy**

_"You ready Sauske?" sakura asked. Her and Sauske were standing in front of school. The first day. Sakura going into 1__st__ grade and Sauske going into 2cnd._

_ Sakura had her left hand hold one of her straps on her backpack and her right hand holding Sauskes hand._

_"Yea I'm ready." Sauske smiled._

"You ready Sauske?" sakura asked as her and Sauske stood in front of their school. Sakura a freshmen and Sauske a soft more. Sakura had her left hand clutching her backpack strap that hung over one shoulder. She had her right hand in her pocket.

"Hn." Sauske replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and softly punched him in his shoulder. '_I hope I have classes with Sauske. He's the only one I know here.' _ Sakura thought to herself as they both walked into the front doors.

The bell gave a rang, singling the students to head to their homeroom. Sakura held out her fist. Then frowned when Sauske didn't give her a fist bump back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa come on dude don't leave me hanging."

Sauske smirked then gave her a fist bump and headed in the other way.

"What am I gonna do? Hurt his ego?" sakura mumbled to herself once the caveman was gone. She pulled out a piece of paper.

**English room 608 Asuma sensei**

Sakura looked around. She was in the 900 building. The school had 4 building. The 100 building, 600,800, and 900. Sakura's footsteps echoed through the empty halls. She wondered how everybody found their classrooms so easily. It might be the reason that they all went to tour the schools about a week ago when she was visiting New York.

She finally stopped at room 608. She opened the door slowly to revel a class room of nobody. All the seats were empty, not even the teacher was there. Sakura slowly took a few steps in the class room. And sat in a seat. After a minuet of still nobody walking into the class sakura got up and walked into the halls.

"What are you doing walking the halls?"

Sakura turned around to see an adult standing in front of her. He had white hair that was tied back and stuck out like spikes. He had circle shaped glasses that he pushed up with his fingers. He was holding a clipboard and had a white coat on.

"I'm sorry. I um… well." Sakura looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"I'm looking for my class. They're not in their classroom and I don't know where else to go look."

"What class?" the guy asked as her flipped over a few papers on his clipboard.

"English 608."

The guy let the papers fall back into place and gave a small laugh.

"Can I please have you name."

"Sakura haruno."

"Sakura. You have to be in homeroom not first period."

"But it didn't say so on my schedule." Sakura frowned. She pulled it out to show him.

"That's because something went wrong and homeroom his on the bottom of the paper."

Sakura looked at the paper. She then blushed in embarrassment.

"here." The guy said as he wrote on a piece of paper. When he was finished he ripped it into a small square and handed it to sakura.

"Just say you got a little sick" he smiled. Sakura grabbed the paper and smiled back.

"Thanks… um…"

"Just call me kabuto."

Sakura thanked him and walked down the hall. She finally stopped at the door to the room 109 in the 100 building. She opened the door and all eyes fell on her.

"Can you please tell me why you're late Ms. Haruno? The teacher had brown hair that was pulled back like kabuto. And he had a scare across his nose.

Sakura, having a loss of her words stuck out her hand to give the homeroom teacher the note kabuto gave her.

"Hey buddie!" the blondi yelled as he threw his arm around his best friend and pulled him down.

"Wha- Agh! Naruto get off!" Sauske yelled while he freed himself from Naruto's evil clutches.

"What? A man can't have his fun?"

"Since when are you a man?"

"Haha very funny." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh Hey who was that little pink haired girl you were talking to before school?"

"Nobody."

"She didn't look like a nobody. The great emo, Sauske Uchiha gave her a fist bump. Stuff like that just doesn't happen."

"tch." Was the only sound Sauske made.

Naruto and Sauske walked down the empty halls. Something they always do. They always leave homeroom five minutes before the bell rings. Sauske waits by his locker and Naruto meets him there. Then they walk to class. Sauske does this to avoid all those annoying fan girls. Naruto just does it to hang out with Sauske.

"Can I meet her?"

"No. I don't want you pranking her."

"And why not?" Naruto asked evilly. Sauske didn't know why he didn't want her to prank sakura. He just… didn't.

"Don't worry. I will do a very simple prank then."

Sauske shot him a look.

"Come on man don't be like that."

Then the bell rang. A soft ding dong sound. And the kids filled the halls in less than two seconds.

"Way to go moron I'm late."

"Hey don't-wha!" Naruto yelled as endless amount of fan girls brushed him aside to get to Sauske.

All except two girls stood and watched.

"What are you doing Karin? Everybody is over were Sauske is. Why aren't we?"

Karin looked at her complaining friend.

"Didn't you hear?"

"You mean when we secretly followed Sauske and his dumb friend out of homeroom?"

"Yes. The girl with pink hair is close to Sauske."

"And?"

"And we become friends with her to get closer to Sauske." Karin squealed.

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Let's go find the pinkie."

Karin said as she walked away. Her friend walking right behind her. They walked to their English class while scanning the area for pink hair.

Finally the spotted her walking down the halls with four huge books in her hands that she was struggling to hold.

"She must have already got her books for the school year." Karin's friend stated. Karin didn't say anything she just walked towards Sakura.

Sakura kept almost dropping the four textbooks she was holding. '_Man where is Sauske when you need him.' _ Sakura thought. Just then she tripped on her shoelace. '_Damn it!' _ She thought as she fell. It was weird. For Sakura, whenever she fell of something everything around her looks like it's all slow mood.

Sakura sat up. She was truly surprised at how everybody kept walking. Well that's high-school. "Got to be more careful where you step."

Sakura looked up. Kneeling right in front of her was a girl. She had red hair that had half a side kind of spiked. She had red eyes and glasses. Her shirt had no straps and stopped above her stomach, and she had black short shorts with a purple outline. She picked up three of the book. Sakura grabbed the one book left and stood up with the red head.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Karin smiled.

"No problem. My names Karin."

"My name is Sakura."

"Sakura. I like it. Such a pretty name. Over there is my best friend, Kazuna." Karin turned around and beckoned for Kazuna to come. She did and smiled at Sakura. Karin then handed Kazuna a book.

"So Sakura where are you heading to now?" Karin asked.

"Oh I… um… am going to English class in room 608."

"Wow you're that good at English you can go to a soft more class. Impressive"

"We have that class too!" Kazuna said.

"Yea. We'll walk with you."

they all first stopped at Sakura's locker to but her books in before they went to English. Once they entered English they took their seats. There was a total of twenty four desk and they were placed facing each other. One desk in each corner, one was in between two desks in the back corners and one in the middle.

Sakura sat in the back right corner. She was on the right side and her back was facing the wall. In front of her was Karin and next to Karin was Kazuna. Next to Sakura was one of Karin's friends named Matsuyo.

"Welcome." The teacher said. He had black hair that spiked up and he had a cigarette in his mouth. Sakura was going to question it but everybody looked like they were all use to it so she kept her mouth shut.

"Alright now for roll." The teacher picked up a clip board and sat at the edge of his desk.

"Mika Kawa."

"Oi! That's me! That's me! Oh wait. No sorry." A blond kid yelled. After the kid stopped Mika said 'here' and Asuma moved on. Karin quickly whispered to Sakura that the teacher was Asuma and he hated talking in his class… like all teachers.

"Moving on… Inazuka Yama."

"Oi! That's me! That's me! Oh wait, sorry." The blond yelled once again. The teacher brushed it off and Inazuka said here.

"Kazuna Sugi."

"Oi! That's me! That's me! Oh wait, sorry"

Then Kazuna said here.

"Naruto Uzimaki."

"Oi! That's really me this time!" Naruto yelled out. And that's how roll call went. Asuma would say a name and Naruto would claim it to be him then said never mind.

"Naruto is the troublemaker at this school. No girl likes him he's to annoying and stupid. And every new person he meets he pulls a prank on. It's surprising he's Sauskes best friend." Karin told Sakura.

"Sauske?"

"Yes Sauske! The totally hottest boy in school!" Matsuyo squealed in excitement. Sakura didn't say anything. She just made new friends and she didn't want to ruin it with something stupid about Sauske coming out of her mouth. She just wanted to change the subject but the girls wouldn't talk about anything but Sauske. It was 'oh did you see is new shirt?' or 'did you see him at that fast food place with Naruto?' I mean seriously?! Get a life stalkers.

"Asuma. May I speak with you?" this lady asked. She had black eyes that matched her black hair. She had a dress that reached a little below her knees. It was blue with a strap of white around the waist and neck.

Asuma said yes and walked out the door. Once he was out the room erupted with talking. Naruto –without anyone seeing except for Sakura- snuck up to the teacher's desk. He carefully pulled out a jar and placed whatever was inside in the top right drawer. And then he walked back to his seat were he started taking pictures of his guy that was sleeping on his desk. He had a hood on so nobody from a distance could see his face.

"So sakura what do you think of Sauske?" Karin asked, snapping Sakura away from her thoughts on Naruto. Supposedly Sauskes best friend. We all knew Sakura was actually his best friend. Right?

"Oh of um… Sauske? Well…" Sakura trailed off in thought. What was she going to say? It was too awkward for her to say he was hot… or even cute. She could always tell them she hasn't met him yet.

"Well I actually –"

"Ms. Haruno. Is there a reason why you're talking?" Sakura looked around everybody at her table was pretending to do work.

"I was a… just talking to myself."

"Try not to do it again please." And Asuma went back to teaching.

"Thanks for not snitching." Karin whispered. With Karin and her group it was every girl for their self and if one got caught they would snitch on the other person.

Naruto grabbed out a fake phone dropped it.

"oops my phone." He said.

"You know the rules Naruto." Asuma said as he took the phone away. Naruto gave it up without a fight and that scared Asuma. He walked to his desk and opened the top right drawer. Were a frog hoped right out onto Asuma. Once Asuma got the frog out the window he walked to Naruto.

"Naruto is there something you want to tell me?"

"Something I WANT to tell you? No."

"Detention." Naruto just laughed and went on with his day. At the end of class Asuma introduced Sakura and this guy named Kiba as the only freshmen smart enough to get into a soft more class. But that was really it. And the rest of the day went by good. Her classes were ok. Karin and her friends were in none of Sakura's other classes. She already lost her pencil so she had to ask a girl with brown hair tied in two buns for one. The girl just tossed Sakura her pencil and just shrugged when the teacher got made at her for 'coming to school unprepared'

Sakura walked through the lunch doors. She found Sauske with ease and sat down in front of him. So far he was alone.

"Hey caveman." She smiled. It was a nick name that just stuck.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and started picking at her food. She packed her lunch she had a turkey sandwich with a bag of carrots and a small jar of Nutella that her mom was trying to get her to like.

"I'll trade you your bag of Doritos for this jar of-"Sakura didn't even need to finish her sentence. Sauske loved chocolate and he already snatched that jar away from Sakura.

"Hey! Gimmie my chips!"

"Gimmie? I don't understand that?"

Sakura pouted. She hated when Sauske fixed her talking.

"I can talk however I wanna talk."

Sauske raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sauske. Can I please have my bag of chips?"

"Yes you can." And Sauske tossed the bag to her. Sakura catched it and looked at her.

"Tears of defeat." Sakura pretended to cry.

"Whoa Sauske why you making this little girl cry?" Naruto said as he took a seat next to Sauske. Sakura gave him a look.

"I'm not a little girl!" she yelled as she threw a carrot at him. Naruto dogged it.

"Hey you're in my English! Who could forget that Pink hair?"

Sauske punched Naruto in the arm. Sakura smiled.

"It's ok Sauske." She said. Sakura's hair was kind of a touchy subject. She used to get bullied all the time. The Sauske came along and he would either chase them around the school or beat them half to death. Ever since then Sauske had been over protective about people talking about Sakura's hair. It's so cute.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Sauske!" Karin said as she sat in the seat right next to Sauske.

"What are you doing here Karin?" Sauske said coldly.

"She's my friend." Sakura said proudly, not taking the hint that Sauske didn't like her. Sauske looked at Sakura then at Karin and then he and Naruto shared a glance. Sakura then remembered she wanted to talk to Sauske about how he met Naruto.

She was going to ask but Karin spoke before her. Asking Sauske a bunch of questions. Finally Sauske and Naruto got up and claimed they had to see the principal. So they got up and left. Once they left Karin sharply turned around when the girl that gave Sakura her pencil laughed.

"Is there something you want to say?!" she hissed. Sakura slouched a little and stayed quiet while the rest of Karin's friends moved in a little closer.

"Actually yes. Mind your own business!" the girl yelled. Karin lashed out and grabbed the girl's shirt. The girl punched Karin in the stomach.

"Ten-ten!" this girl yelled as she held her friend back from a fight.

The girl named Ten-Ten looked at Sakura.

"I hope you know their using you." She said. Sakura didn't believe her. Honestly she couldn't see herself hanging out with a friend like Ten-Ten. Finally the two girls left and the lunch bell rang.

Karin and her group of friends walked sakura to her class. While they all talked about Sauske. Sakura just kept thinking about what Ten-Ten said. '_I hope you know their using you.' _ Sakura kept thinking if it was true or not. She finally decided not. She stood up straight put on a huge smile and joined the girls convocation even if it was awkward. She had found a whole group of friends on the first day and she was happy

**A/N I just wanted to say... I LOVE** NUTELLA


	2. Prank Master

**Chapter 2**

**Prank master**

**A/N soooo? First chapter good? I knew it yu love me. Well heres some more! Yur welcome. I just wanted to say I love Blackhawks! Thanks to my Best friend and fellow author Animewriter4ever! sakuras going to get in trouble with the teacher! That part was inspired by something that happened to me in class. Math class… so this chapter might not be as good as the first one… srry alright I should stop stalling now…. Enjoy!**

Naruto sat alone at home. He was sitting on his bed with his homework spread out. Even though he's a trouble maker he still does homework. And when everybody calls him dumb or stupid he simply shoves his past report cards in their face. Reviling all 'A's.

Naruto was finished with his work and was now thinking of a simple prank to pull on Sakura. He never did a simple Prank. Ever. They were all big. From setting 3 pigs lose in the school and label each one number 1 ,number 2, and number 4 so that way people would go nuts looking for number 3, to playing real life Pac man in the library.

He put all his papers in his back pack and laid down, thinking. This did not come easy. That wasn't right. He was known as the prank master who never got pranked back.

**next...**

Sakura had a good day at school. She didn't pay attention to the teachers but more to her new friends. She actually thought this year was going to be the best one yet. Then she took that thought back because she didn't want to jinx it.

Sakura put on her p'js and climbed into bed. Then once she was comfortable she was suddenly wide awake. Her phone buzzed. A new black berry. She picked it up from the black nightstand next to her. The screen read,

_Caveman: new message _

Sakura clicked the ok button and a text popped up.

_Hey pinkie you up?_

Her fingers typed back rapidly.

**Yea whats up? You can't sleep?**

Send. Sakura waited a total of 1 minuet for her phone to buzz again.

_Yea_

**Sadly me to. ** Sakura texted back.

_I'm very board_

**Then do something**

_K_

**When you get hit by a bus I'm gonna be like 'k'**

_Yur mean I hope you know that_

Sakura gave a small laugh.

_I'm heading out. Care to join?_

**Can you wait a little until my mom falls asleep? She's heading to bed in a bit.**

_Yea sure text me when your ready_

Sakura placed her phone down on the table and slowly found her way to the closet. She walked in and shut the door and turned on the light. It wasn't a big closet. She could fit in it but she was pretty crammed. She quickly grabbed her outfit. She wasn't sure if it matched but she grabbed it anyway. She needed to get out of the closet. She was kind of Closter phobic. Nobody knew but Sauske.

Sakura, in the dark, took off her pajama pants (that had little pandas on them) and tried putting on her pants. The first leg went in but she had a little trouble with the second. She hopped around for a little bit then finally fell with a thud. A loud thud.

"Sakura?" she heard her mother call. Sakura acted quickly with a jump on her bed and the covers covering her. The door opened slowly.

"Sakura?" her mom asked once again. Nothing. So her mom shut her door and began her way to her room. Sakura laughed a little before putting on the rest of her pants.

Her shirt was easier than the pants and she grabbed her shoes and put them on.

Then the phone buzzed.

_Are you ready yet? Girls take forever._

**Wait let me put on my make up**

_Oh god…_

Sakura laughed then put the phone in her back pocket. She had to pull it out again when she felt another buzz.

_Wait you don't wear make up_

**Ready**

Sakura walked to her window and opened it. She climbed down the roof a little then got to a nearby tree and climbed her way down. She was an expert climber.

After a few more text she walked to a street corner were a light pole was. The light for some reason was shining pink. Sakura then got a good look at what she was wearing.

It was pink skinny jeans with one small zipper pouch on the side of each leg. And she had a camo tank top. She had red conversers that she didn't tie the lace. She just shoved them into the shoe because she was too lazy to tie them. To complete the look was a small purse. Handy with blackmail items.

Sauske then walked up to her. His board expression on his face as always. He had on black jeans with a dark blue shirt.

"So where do you wanna go?" Sakura asked. Sauske looked around.

'_Apparently were not going to eat.' _Sakura thought glumly. She was starving.

"Let's go." Sauske said as he walked by sakura and playfully punched her. Sakura followed. She recognized the place once they got there.

It was a park. It looked a little spooky only because it was dark. There was a square of sand with a small green slide. Across from the slide was a swing set. It was blue and only two swings hung from it. Next to the small patch of sand was a rectangle of concrete that had two basketball hoops. Then the whole place was surrounded by bright green grass.

Sakura sat down on one of the swings and looked at the park were her and Sauske first met. She remember that day maybe a little too well. That day Sauske made her cry.

_Sakura was sitting in the sand with a bucket. Playing. It was the beginning of the summer. Before Sakura started school. Out of nowhere the bucket was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see a small boy with hair that resembled a chicken's back side standing in front of her, with her blue bucket._

_"Hey! Gimmie it back it's mine!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. She wasn't as tall as him._

_"Well I want it."_

_"Well its mines!" she yelled as she snatched it back. Sauske frowned and pulled it back, making Sakura fall… face first. She sat up and began crying. Her mother quickly rushed to her daughter's aide._

_"Sakura what's wrong sweetie?"_

_"thi- this boy took my toy and pushed me!" Sakura cried. Her mother looked at the boy._

_"Can I please have that bucket back?"_

_"No I want it."_

_"Sauske!" his mother snapped as she walked over to them._

_"What?"_

_"Give her the toy. Now." Sauske pouted but threw the bucket back to sakura._

_"I'm so very sorry."_

_ Sakura's mother stood up saying it was fine. Sakura didn't think so. The kid just took her bucket and pushed her and everything was fine? Sakura's mother and Sauskes mother went off to talk and eventually became good friends. It took a while for Sakura to start to hang out with Sauske._

Sakura gave a small laugh at the memories.

"What's so funny?" Sauske asked. Sakura looked at Sauske. He was leaning on the slide. The moon was bright enough to take a good look at him. And for the first time Sakura understood what most of the girls meant when they said Sauske was cute.

He was no hot shot in Sakura's eyes but he was pretty cute.

'_She's staring at me…'_ Sauske thought.

"I was just remembering the time we first met."

Sauske smirked. It was just like Sakura to remember something that long ago. Sakura began swinging back and forth. She suddenly sat straight up.

"Sauske!" She yelled.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

She shot up grabbed Sauskes hand and ran.

"Where are we going?" Sauske asked.

"Narnia."

"Tch."

Sakura finally stopped running but was walking at fast speed.

"Sakura it's 11:39 can't we go home?" Sauske complained. Sakura answered with a no. Sakura finally stopped.

"Look." She smiled. Sauske looked at her. Then at what she was looking at. In front of them was…. Nothing. Nothing but a huge bush.

"What am I looking at?"

Sakura began walking she moved a few sticks that was poking her as she walked through the middle of the bush. Sauske followed then saw what she really wanted him to see. It was a small water fountain. It was in a circular shape. There was a huge heart in the middle and the top was shooting out water.

Sakura sat down on the water fountain side. Sauske sat next to her.

"Wow. How did you find this place?"

"I happened to be wondering around here and then I um…. Tripped into the bush and yea…"

Sauske smirked.

"What you smirking about?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No tell me."

"Hn."

Sakura frowned. She thought of pushing Sauske in the water but then decided not to. She would take a little funnier approach. She reached in her bag the put a peach right in front Sauskes face.

Sauske hated peaches. He pushed her fruit away. But… as he did that he also jerked back and that my friend is how Sauske fell into the water. While Sauske got out of the water he turned to glare at Sakura who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"So Sauske You coming over to watch the big game on Sunday?" Sakura asked Sauske as they walked home. Sauske turned his head. He was Soaking wet.

"What game?" he asked dryly.

"The hockey game!" Sakura yelled. She also punched Sauske for not remembering. Sauske gave her a confused look.

"You know? It's the Blackhawks against the Blues."

"Oh yea."

"Blackhawks are so going eat them alive!"

"Don't be too sure. I hear the Blues are pretty good."

Sakura stopped walking and placed a hand on her chest with a huge and dramatic gasp.

"Sauske… what? What are you saying?"

"That Blackhawks might lose." All the color drained from Sakura's face.

"You… you traitor!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at him.

Sauske rolled his eyes and kept walking. Sakura slowly following behind him, glaring Daggers at him. Imagine if he had said that and she had scissors in her hand. You don't trust Sakura with scissors. Never.

**then...**

Sakura arrived at school early. Before she walked inside she whipped out her phone and sent a text.

**How you feeling?**

Send. Sakura went to go get Sauske this morning to head to School but his mom told her he had a cold. Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto Said once she walked into the school.

"Naruto? Right"

"That's right Naruto Uzimaki."

Sakura smiled.

"Good to Know." Sakura then raised an eyebrow and pointed to the two walkie talkies in his hands.

"What are those for?"

"Come on and find out." Naruto said as he walked off. Sakura followed. While they walked down the hall Naruto asked Sakura why Sauske wasn't here. Sakura explained and Naruto Listen.

Sadly Naruto didn't have a simple prank to pull on Sakura. It sucked. If Naruto Would have Known Sauske wasn't going to be here he would have done one of these big pranks.

Naruto Stopped in front of Asuma's classroom.

"Mind doing me a favor and stand guard." Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head. Naruto walked in the door then shut it and Sakura looked out for other teachers. After about two minutes Naruto came out.

"What did you do?"

Naruto pointed to the walkie talkie tapped to the ceiling. Sakura had no clue what that was going to do. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sakuras hand and pulled her into the janitor's closet with him.

It was a tight space so she was leaning against Naruto. A few seconds went by and Sakura started to feel claustrophobic. Not to mention Naruto was… like right there…

"Naruto…"

"Wait."

After more seconds went by. Naruto heard a door open and shut. So he finally opened up the door and let sakura out.

"Sorry. I heard Asuma coming." Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly. Naruto then crawled to the door and looked through the small window into the room. Sakura followed his lead.

Naruto brought the walkie talkie to his mouth and pressed the button.

"Meow." He went. Asuma looked up from his papers and looked around the room, confused. Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Meow." Naruto went once again. Asuma stood up this time.

"Meow over." Naruto Said. Asuma walked to the door and Naruto grabbed Sakuras arm and ran. When they were out of sight Sakura laughed.

"You're an idiot."

"Yea I know. I'm gonna do it again in English. And all my classes. Too bad I will only see his reaction in English." Naruto smiled. Sakura laughed. Naruto had to head to his homeroom so he said later and walked off. Sakura waved goodbye and went out to go find Karin.

"Wait so were just hanging out with her to get to Sauske?" Sakura heard as she stopped at an empty classroom. Well empty except for a few girls. Sakura recognizing one of them to be Karin

"Yes. There's no way I would hang out with that weird girl." Karin said.

"Yea and whats up with that pink hair!" And all the girls laughed. Sakura grabbed a strand of her hair and looked at it. The bell rand and Sakura ran to her homeroom. Afraid of letting Karin and her friends see her.

Once in she took a seat next to Ten-Ten. Honestly she wasn't sure if she wanted to be her friend. She looked kind of mean. But she wanted to say thank you. So she lightly tapped Ten-Ten's shoulder. Ten-Ten turned her head.

"I just wanted to say thanks… you know for warning me about Karin."

"What happened? The fake friendship only lasted a day."

"Sorry to disappoint next time tell her to be more secretive."

Ten-Ten smiled.

"So? How are we going to get back at her?"

Sakura was taken back.

"We?"

"Yea we. I want to do a prank but I don't know any good pranks."

"Yea I'm not good at pranking either."

"If only one of us knew Naruto. He is known as the prank master. I think. That's what I heard."

"Yea." The thought of Naruto Being in Sakuras class totally flew out her head.

"Alright! I got it!" Ten-Ten said.

"What?"

"You go up behind her and hold her arms back and I'll punch her in the face."

Sakura laughed. Then stopped when she realized Ten-Ten was serious.

"Let's go for a less violent one."

Ten-Ten and Sakura sat there thinking of pranks to pull on Karin. They weren't very good pranks. Finally they thought of one and Sakura was going to do it in English today.

Sakura walked to her classroom.

"Hey Naruto." She said as she sat down in front of him.

"Why aren't you sitting with you friends?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well alright then."

"Hey you're in my seat."

Sakura looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. He had short brown hair with a jacket that was fuzzy around the wrists and on the hood.

"Kiba just let her sit here for today." Naruto said. Kiba, reluctantly, sat down in the seat next to Sakura.

"Sakura come on lets go sit over here." Karin Said once she walked in. Sakura glared at her then looked at her desk. Karin shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down at her desk. The first Half of class went by pretty fast and pretty good. Most of the time Naruto would say meow in the walkie talkie and Asuma would stop whatever he was doing to inspect.

Naruto constantly got in trouble. So far he had 3 days of detention. Sakura was board. Asuma was letting everybody do their own work in the text book. She put her hand under her desk and knocked on the wood. Asuma opened the door. Nobody. He was confused but he brushed it aside until he heard it again. And again, and again, and again. And even when he said to stop over and over again it would still go.

"Alright who's doing it?" Asuma asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto placed his hands up.

"Sadly, this wasn't me." Naruto Said.

"Alright someone point at who did it." Asuma said. And one of the kids pointed to Sakura.

"Sakura come see me after class."

"Why do I have to see you after class?" Sakura asked.

"We will talk about it later."

Sakura was not I repeat NOT going to be late to Anko's class. She stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned on it.

"Why do I have to stay after class?!" She hissed.

"Because you kept knocking on the desk even when I said to stop."

"That wasn't me." Sakura lied.

"Detention."

"What why?!"

"For talking back."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat.

"Nice one Sakura." Naruto Said. Sakura smiled and knocked on her desk.

Then at like the last few minutes of class Sakura stood out in her seat while reading a piece of paper. The whole class looked at her.

"Ewww Karin you like Rock Lee?!" Sakura yelled. Everybody looked to Karin. Sakura didn't know who Rock Lee was but Ten-Ten said that she sould use his name.

"I do not!" She yelled. And of course nobody believed her. Asuma told the two girls to sit down. They did and Naruto was pretty bummed out that was suppose to be a prank.

Finally school ended (and almost everybody went up to Karin and asked is she really did like Rock Lee.) and Sakura walked to detention with Naruto. They got separated and Naruto sat in the front (because he made the most trouble) and Sakura sat in the back. After about a few minutes Sakura's phone buzzed. From caveman.

_Where are you?_

Sakura began to text back.

**Im not going to be coming home need-**

The detention teacher snatched Sakura's phone away. accidentally pressing the send button. So when Sauske got the text all he got was this message.

**Im not going to be coming home need**

And if you got a message like that wouldn't you think your friend was in trouble? Well that's exactly what Sauske thought.

_'I wish I knew before I knew that someone else was loving you girl. I wish it could have been me'_

Sakura's phone rang. The teacher just turned in off and threw it in the drawer.

Sauske called her six times and sent ten text messages. And when Sakura didn't answer back he got out of the house and ran to school. He thought that would be they first place to look for her. Even if she wasn't Naruto would be and he might know where she was.

Naruto and Sakura were walking out the school after a long hour of detention. Sakuras phone was in her pocket but she didn't bother turning it on. Sauske bursted through the school's front door, completely out of breath. Sanding down the hall was sakura and Naruto who had stopped walking. Sauske ran down the hall and pulled Sakura Into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said. Sakura was shocked. She didn't get what just happened. Finally she scrunched her nose.

"Wow caveman you stink." She said. Sauske laughed and tightened his hug.

**A/N Whoa! I finished! I know I know not as good as it was meant to be….not one of my fav… srry…. Anyway I hope that ending wasn't too much I wanted something cute to end this chapter but I didn't know what… so when I finally got an idea I decided to do it haha until next time! oh and that song was 'I wish' by hot chelle rae**


End file.
